


XXX

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Demonios - Freeform, Double Anal Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape, Sad Gabriel (Good Omens), Te amo Gabriel por eso debes sufrir, Violencia, doble penetración
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Gabriel solo quería ver una puesta de sol en la azotea...
Relationships: Gabriel (Good Omens)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot es puramente una violación, golpes y obscenidad.
> 
> Atentos a las etiquetas.

Gabriel bajaba a la tierra seguido, a diferencia de la común creencia en el cielo de que solo lo hacía cuando era urgente o necesario. Al arcángel le gustaban los paisajes del mundo, ir a los rincones olvidados por el tiempo y admirar la creación, sin embargo, últimamente no podía hacerlo. El tiempo era limitado cuando se trataba de trabajo, el cielo se coordinaba con la hora inventada por los humanos,  _ algo que hicieron para evitar confusiones.  _

Pero por ahora Gabriel estaba abajo, no en el  _ confín del mundo  _ como le gustaría, más bien en Londres. Tenía que asistir a una reunión para ángeles y demonios donde se juntaban en una zona neutral donde ningún bando podía usar su supremacía a su favor, es decir, nada de milagros o maldiciones y tentaciones. 

El arcángel la mayoría del tiempo evitaba  _ esa  _ junta en específico, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero le disgustaba estar vulnerable, aunque para su pena, hoy fue necesaria la presencia de la tercera jerarquía.

—¿No puedo simplemente enviar una carta?—dijo por teléfono a Miguel (él como primer ministro de Dios no tenía la obligación de ir).

—No seas absurdo Gabriel, solo iras a platicar ciertos acuerdos, es probablemente la última y primera vez que vayas.

Gabriel resopló del otro lado—adiós—dijo para después desaparecer. 

Su último milagro del día fue aquel, llegar sin prisas ni ceremonias al lugar acordado.

En la puerta de dicho lugar se encontraba un ángel de rango menor y un demonio con el rostro tapado con una máscara negra. Cada hijo de la luz, y las tinieblas, se formaba en su lugar correspondiente, la absurda fila era para  _ dar  _ un broche que te hacía diferenciarte de los demonios,  _ o bien estos de angeles. _ Uriel,  _ quien siempre asistía a las reuniones _ , le dijo que muchos demonios eran como Crowley, tenían una característica pequeñísima para diferenciarlos y podían esconderla fácilmente para hacerse pasar por un ángel ya que también se anularon sus poderes de sentir la parcialidad. 

En pocas palabras, eran como humanos, mas no en apariencia. 

Al entrar Gabriel se quedó sorprendido por el tamaño de la sala, era enorme, un espacio adecuado para las cientos de “personas” que había. El lugar tenía más de dos pisos, balcones alrededor y puertas misteriosas.   
  


_ ¿Para qué se necesitan tantas habitaciones?  _ Pensó mientras caminaba más al centro.

Miraba curioso a todos, demonios que literalmente se pudrian en vida y eran más animales que nada, sin embargo, otros extrañamente eran seres limpios y bien parecidos, de no haber notado el broche del infierno Gabriel hubiera creído que eran ángeles. 

—Nunca había estado tan llena la casa—dijo alguien detrás de Gabriel.

El arcángel se dio la vuelta de un sobresalto, observó sin pena de arriba a abajo a la  _ persona  _ que le llamó, era un hombre alto (pero no más que Gabriel) y rapado de la cabeza, tenía extrañas marcas como tatuajes, pero al instante que vio el broche del cielo le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

—No sabría decirte, es mi primera vez—respondió.

—¿De verdad? 

Gabriel asintió encogiéndose de hombros—no me llama la atención platicar con seres rastreros, ya sabes.

El otro suspiró pesadamente, dejó de sonreír para después reír fuertemente.—Oh, te entiendo perfectamente, podría estar donde sea menos con estos horribles _ seres _ —dijo entonando la última palabra, sus profundos ojos cafés estaban a un tono de ser completamente negros.

Gabriel no reconocía al ángel,  _ al fin y al cabo hace milenios que no interactuaba con alguien de la segunda o primera jerarquía _ , pensó despreocupado. 

—Y… Dime, ¿quién eres?—preguntó Gabriel.

—Hebe, un trono que ascendió hasta poder interactuar con la gente—respondió haciendo una sutil reverencia.

—Trono Hebe, yo soy…

—Gabriel, lo sé, Angélico mensajero. —Le interrumpió Hebe.

Gabriel sonrió por el hecho de ser conocido. —Correcto.

—Sabes, estas cosas siempre se demoran, ¿gustas que te de un recorrido por el salón? 

La propuesta lo tomó desprevenido, el arcángel pensó al instante un porqué para decirle que si,  _ por ahora no he visto a ningún ser espiritual con el que conviva _ , y definitivamente no quería quedarse en una esquina viendo como hasta los demonios tenían amigos.

—Está bien—respondió inhalando fuerte. —Muéstrame el lugar. 

Hebe le dio una sonrisa inmensamente grande—conozco este lugar a la perfección, no hay mucho que ver, te lo advierto, pero da una inusual calma al caminar por los pasillos.

—¿Qué pasa con tantas habitaciones?—Inquirió Gabriel a la vez que seguía a Hebe. 

—Estamos en un hotel, solo necesitamos el salón de eventos, así que las demás habitaciones están desocupadas. Nunca usadas.

—Oh…—Fue lo único que pudo decir—la verdad que esperaba algo más impactante.

—No te desanimes Gabriel, podemos ir al último piso, en la azotea se ve un paisaje hermoso.

El ánimo de Gabriel se activó—amo los paisajes, el panorama del mundo siempre me ha fascinado. —Dijo emocionado y feliz,  _ eso era lo que esperaba. _

Siguieron caminando por largas escaleras y corredores interminables de horribles alfombras, los pasillos estaban solos (pero entre platicas Gabriel ignoraba ese hecho),  _ y si bien Hebe esquivaba la mayoría de las preguntas _ , Gabriel no le dio importancia y sin vergüenza habló y habló sobre si mismo. 

—¿Fermin?—Dijo de repente Hebe.

Enfrente de ellos, al final del pasillo se encontraba otro hombre, esta vez sentado y recargado en una puerta, su perfil era fino… Y su cabello de colores.

Gabriel nunca había visto algo así. __

—¡Al fin!—gritó el hombre parándose con dificultad, se tambaleó un poco para mantenerse en pie. 

Gabriel se quedó quieto, el ambiente no le gusto, ¿qué hacía otra persona acá arriba? Y en soledad. Hebe pareció darse cuenta de ello, con una expresión tranquila tomó la mano de Gabriel. 

—Digo, ho-hola Hebe, no sabía que la reunión ya había terminado—dijo Fermin tartamudeando. 

El arcángel apretó la mano de Hebe sin querer, continuó caminando más cerca del otro, casi arrastrando sus pies para alargar el tiempo. 

—Gabriel, él es mi amigo Fermin, no sabia que estaría aquí pero ¡Ey! Entre más, mejor ¿no?—le dijo a Gabriel con una risa. 

Gabriel sonrió forzado, esta vez sin querer ser obvio inspeccionó a Fermin, su ropa era elegante y desgastada, sus manos traían guantes negros, pero lo que lo desconcertó fue la ausencia de un broche.

—No, la reunión ni siquiera ha empezado—respondió Hebe haciendo énfasis en la palabra. 

Fermin se encogió de hombros con una mueca. 

—¿Dónde está tu broche?—Preguntó el arcángel haciendo que ambos amigos se quedarán quietos y sin palabras. 

Fermin tardó un momento en contestar. —Bueno… No lo sé, la verdad. Seguro debió caerse mientras huía del salón de abajo. —Terminó riendo.

El nuevo  _ amigo  _ de Gabriel se acercó a él discretamente—, Fermin es un querubín—le dijo Hebe en un susurro al oído—estaba en la segunda jerarquía pero tuvo una decaída. Desde entonces ha estado muy mal.—Terminó con una voz falsamente triste, mas el arcángel no se dio cuenta de ello. Un suspiro de compasión salió de Gabriel, inmediatamente su pensamiento sobre el ángel Fermin cambió.—Lo entiendo, conozco algunos así. Deberían dar gracias que no fueron “echados”. —Dijo Gabriel con pena. 

—¿A dónde se dirigían?—preguntó Fermín quien se encontraba apartado del cuchicheo de los hombres. 

—Paseamos por todo el hotel, arriba y abajo por los corredores, ya sabes, matando el tiempo—respondió el trono acercando a Gabriel más cerca de Fermin.

—Bah, eso puede esperar, ¿ya viste las habitaciones, Gabriel? Son magníficas—dijo Fermin tomando el picaporte por detrás de él, seguía firmemente recargado contra la puerta. 

—No creo que sea necesario—el estómago de Gabriel empezó a doler con ansiedad,—es realidad, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… Que me retire, la reunión debió de comenzar ya.

Hebe sujetó con dolor la mano de Gabriel. —No.

_ ¿Qué?  _ Pensó Gabriel creyendo escuchar mal, de un jalón se liberó pero aún así Hebe lo volvió a sujetar.

—¡Auch! Suéltame en este instante—le ordenó Gabriel con reproche, pero en su voz era claro el miedo.

—Eres muy tonto para ser un  _ celeste _ , pero ese es tu mayor encanto. Inocente y estúpido, mi tipo perfecto—dijo Hebe jalando a Gabriel tan fuerte que lo tuvo contra su pecho. 

Fermin al instante abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejó pasar a Hebe quien sin esfuerzo entró con el arcángel. 

Afuera, Fermin se quitó los guantes revelando sus dedos negros y muertos con largas uñas, colocó una mano en la puerta formando triángulos dentro de un círculo, después con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a la habitación.

—¡Suéltame!—Seguía vociferando Gabriel. Hebe dejó de abrazarlo y el arcángel al instante corrió por toda la habitación hasta el otro lado de ella teniendo como falsa barrera la inmensa cama en el medio.

—¿Qué… mi-mierda les pasa? Les ordenó abrir esa maldita puerta y dejarme ir, como su superior, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra, yo-...—Gabriel trataba de contener su voz firme, sin embargo, su represalia decayó con las risas de hombres.

—Wow, ¿aún crees que somos ángeles? ¡JA!—dijo Hebe burlon sosteniendo a Fermin que casi cae de tanta risa.

—Ja, ja, ja. Beelzebub no mentía, eres una cosita pura y casta. Estupido, muy ignorante de verdad. —Habló Fermin recuperándose. 

—Belcebú… 

—Ignora eso, en la oficina siempre habla de ti, creo que te odia—continuó hablando Fermin—no fue hasta que dijo que asistiríamos aquí que tuvimos la oportunidad de acorralarte.

—No… No estoy entendiendo nada—decía Gabriel con la vista puesta abajo, sus ojos picaban con lágrimas de pánico a punto de derramar. —Por favor, no sé qué les dijo El Señor de la Gran Morada, pero lo debieron malinterpretar.

—También dijo que eras respetuoso cuando estabas nervioso, tu verdadera forma es ser grosero. ¿Estás nervioso Gabriel? No tienes ni puta idea de quiénes somos, o lo que te haremos. —Dijo Hebe caminando lentamente hacia el arcángel. Sutiles pasos que resonaban en el pecho de Gabriel.

—¡Basta!—Aulló volteando justo cuando Hebe se posó a solo un paso de él.—Les juro que no los reportare por atentar contra alguien de la tercera jerarquía, lo prometo… Pero solo dejenme salir de esta habitación.

—Haberlo dicho antes, adelante Gabriel. —Dijo Fermin sentándose en la cama.

Hebe volteó a ver a Gabriel dándole un ademán de afirmación.

El arcángel vaciló con lo fácil que fue mas eso no le importó, simplemente salió corriendo a la puerta. Al instante que tocó la perilla su mano quemó y los símbolos que dibujó Fermin se iluminaron. 

—¡Oh no! Parece que estaremos unas horas atrapados aquí.—Habló Fermin volviendo a reír.

Gabriel ignoró las carcajadas llenas de burla y malicia, continuó tratando de abrir la puerta, y cada vez su mano ardía horriblemente, no paró hasta que no pudo volver a cerrar su palma.

—¿Ya terminaste de dar lastima? ¿Si? Bien, empecemos de nuevo—dijo Hebe caminando hasta donde estaba Gabriel. El arcángel rápidamente se hizo a una orilla tratando de envolverse a sí mismo. —Tu mano, Gabriel—pidió Hebe inesperadamente amable. Aun así el arcángel se quedó quieto. —Vamos Gabriel, esa herida se ve muy mal, y si no la curo yo, nadie en el cielo y el infierno podrá. No te haré nada malo.

Dudando Gabriel estiró su mano hasta dar con la de Hebe, el demonio en menos de un segundo quitó el dolor y la quemadura desapareció.

—Listo, como nueva. Ven Gabriel, no estás aquí para sufrir—Hebe hablaba con calma mientras sostenía la mano del otro, y sin remedio Gabriel no ponía resistencia. 

Ambos llegaron a la cama, se sentaron y Gabriel comenzó a llorar en silencio, pesadas lágrimas que reflejaban su temor a lo desconocido. 

—No llores lindo, por favor. Mi único deseo es besar tu piel de terciopelo, tu mirar me provoca como nunca antes alguien lo ha hecho.

Gabriel le volteó a ver con enormes ojos brillosos de tanto llorar.

Hebe sostuvo su rostro y dijo—somos discípulos del Duque Zepar, nuestra última tarea para ascender a demonios en una legión es… Bueno,  _ profanar  _ a alguien santo. La mayoría escoge besar serafines o querubines, bah, ellos no importan. 

—¿Te imaginas qué pasaría con un arcángel? ¡Uff! Demasiado reconocimiento, podríamos hasta liderar nuestra propia horda—interrumpió el demonio Fermin.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que sucede ahora, y será mejor, lo digo por tu bien, que cooperes. 

El arcángel asintió pesadamente, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que era imposible ignorarlo. Era triste ver a alguien que siempre retenía la compostura desmoronarse así. 

Hebe lentamente se deshizo del saco de Gabriel, _ el arcángel seguía y seguía llorando, sus lágrimas dejaban huellas por todas sus rojas mejillas _ , por su parte Fermin descendió de la cama trabajando en la parte baja de Gabriel quitando sus zapatos y calcetines. 

—Puedo oler tu miedo, tranquilo angelito. No haré nada que no te haga gritar de placer—dijo entre sutiles risas Hebe, siguió con la camisa desabrochando botón por botón pausadamente.

—¡Ah!—Gimió de repente Gabriel. Fermin había lamido sus pies, su lengua húmeda le hacía cosquillas y provocaba un raro placer a Gabriel. —¡No! Se siente extraño, detente—pidió retorciéndose.

El demonio siguió lamiendo los dedos y chupando cada parte visible mordiendo levemente sus tobillos.

—¿Te gusta eso?—dijo Hebe terminando de quitarle la blanca camisa. 

Con sus dedos recorrió el torso grande y fuerte de Gabriel.

El arcángel por instinto, _ y sin saber también vergüenza,  _ se cubrió tímidamente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas sobre la cama. 

—Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras, Gabriel—habló Hebe arrojando la prenda al piso a la vez que bajaba de la cama—uno de nosotros claramente va a violarte, pero nos tomaremos el tiempo de prepararte, abrirte con lubricante dedo por dedo.

El arcángel sollozo sin poder resistir el miedo.

—¡O podemos usar una maldición!—Dijo con voz alegre Fermin parándose del suelo. Se sacudió el pantalón y continuó hablando—es decir, una ayudita. Hacemos que ya estés abierto y mojado para nosotros, te ahorrarias una buena hora, pero de ser así ambos vamos a cogerte, vas a tomar dos buenas vergas en ese lindo culo.

—¿Qué dices?

La voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta, miró con súplica al techo de la habitación. Gabriel no creía que pudiera escoger sin antes gritar.

—No sé, de verdad… No sé—respondió cubriendo su rostro contra la cama amortiguando sus sollozos.

—¿Lo quieres dejar a la suerte? En ese caso podemos aventar una moneda.

—¡No!—Contestó enderezandose rápidamente.—La suerte no existe, es para mediocres.

Hebe se encogió de hombros riendo de lado. —Lo que gustes angelito.

—Un milagro, escojo el milagro. —Dijo en un susurro.

_ Milagro, maldición, al final son iguales ¿no? _

Los dos demonios se vieron directamente y riendo chasquearon sus dedos al mismo tiempo. 

De repente Gabriel se sintió caliente, su vientre le dolió haciendo que apretara los dientes resistiendo gruñir.

—Deshazte de tu pantalón, arcángel—le dijo Hebe a la vez que se desvestía quitándose el traje bruscamente.

Las manos de Gabriel temblaron mientras trataba de quitarse el pantalón, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo sintió debajo de él una gran mancha mojada. Su ropa interior estaba empapada, no sabía de qué pero sentía entre sus muslos algo espeso y caliente, igualmente se deshizo de ellos.

—¿Quién primero?—dijo Fermin atrayendo la atención de Gabriel.

El arcángel fijó su vista en ambos hombres notando al instante que estaban desnudos 

—Yo—dijo Hebe,— así será más fácil que te tome después de que esté dentro.

—Bomun—gruñó Fermin comenzando a caminar a la cama colocándose delante de Gabriel. El arcángel se puso sobre sus rodillas mirando con pánico el gran pene de Fermin, el miembro del  _ rastrero  _ era largo y curvado, con venas moradas y casi negras. Detrás de Gabriel, Hebe apareció tomando sus caderas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?—Le dijo Fermin acariciando el pene del arcángel, al instante del mínimo contacto Gabriel gimió ruidosamente.

—Woa, ja,ja. Tenemos una verdadera virgen aquí—comentó Hebe deslizando una mano por la curva del trasero de Gabriel.

No sabiendo qué hacer Gabriel envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Fermin tratando de ocultar su rostro y no ver al demonio.

—Tu solo disfrutalo—le dijo Hebe separando el culo del ángel, la entrada de Gabriel era rosa y brillante por la lubricación ahora natural gracias a su pequeño arreglo, fácilmente metió un dedo haciéndolo jadear por la sorpresa.

—¡Ah! Nnm, no.

—Que lindos sonidos haces—habló Fermin volviendo a tomar el miembro de Gabriel. Lo tocó con lentitud, sus dedos muertos y fríos provocan escalofríos en el celeste, y aún así el arcángel pudo encontrar un extraño placer en la forma en que lo empuñaba.

Eran demasiadas sensaciones para concentrarse, detrás de él Hebe seguía metiendo y sacando su largo dedo.

_ En su mente solo quedaba la pecaminosa dicha.  _

Ambos siguieron jugando con él hasta que Gabriel se tuvo que inclinar alzando su trasero pidiendo en silencio por más, Hebe lo complació metiendo tres dedos, moviéndose sin pudor los sacaba e insertaba haciendo un desastre empapando toda su entrepierna y parte de la sabana.

—Definitivamente estás más que listo—dijo Hebe sacando de tirón sus dedos provocando que Gabriel jadeara arañando la espalda de Fermin.

—Tómalo con calma cariño—comentó el demonio dejando de masturbarlo para después tomarlo suavemente de la cintura.

Gabriel sintió un sutil calor en su rabadilla, Hebe lo volvió a abrir mostrando su ano que se fruncia queriendo sentir la dicha perdida.

—Vas a tomar mi verga como la puta que eres—dijo dándole una inesperada nalgada haciendo que su trasero pícara de dolor. Hebe colocó la punta de su pene apenas rozando la entrada de Gabriel, lo embistió lentamente disfrutando del calor interior.

—¡Oh Dios!—Gritó Gabriel.

—No angelito—le dijo Fermin retrocediendo unos centímetros hasta estar compartiendo aliento con él.—No Dios, solo dos demonios—y enseguida lo besó. 

_ -Era el primer beso de Gabriel, se notaba su ingenuidad y asco por tal acto- _

Fermin mordió su labio haciéndolo gemir. Los choques de Hebe se hicieron más intensos y únicamente Gabriel pensaba en blanco, tenía tantas emociones que puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en no gritar y llorar. 

—Joder, eres una buena ramera pero ¡Maldición! Muévete o algo.—Hebe lo tomó del cabello tan bruscamente que se separó del apasionado beso con Fermin dejándolos por un momento en sorpresa. El demonio Fermin dejó de acariciar la cadera de Gabriel, retrocedió hasta estar casi al borde de la cama contemplando la postura arqueada de Gabriel.

—Vamos lindo—dijo Fermin comenzando a masturbarse,—empieza a saltar.

El firme agarre de Hebe sobre Gabriel provocó más lágrimas silenciosas, bruscamente lo soltó haciendo que su cabeza cayera adelante y se colocara en cuatro. Los choques contra su trasero continuaban, lascivos y llenos de sonidos húmedos. Gabriel miró arriba contemplando como Fermin se tocaba delante de él, quería ignorarlo pero era imposible no ver el enorme pene, se alzaba tan cerca sobre su cara que sentía lo caliente y olía suavemente a ceniza de cigarro. 

Hebe lo abría sin pudor, tomaba entre sus manos toda la piel que podía del trasero de Gabriel, azote tras azote se hacía más roja.

—Tienes hambre voraz, puta, tú culo pide otra verga. —Le decía Hebe. 

—¿Qué pasa angelito? ¿Quieres llenarte en ambas partes? Seh, eso quieres zorra de mierda—dijo Fermin sosteniendo la mandíbula de Gabriel. 

El arcángel estaba manso contra ambos, sus dedos se enroscaban contra la sábana con fuerza queriendo desaparecer contra ella pero solo el innegable deleite lo mantenía en la realidad.

Estaba siendo violado, y aquel placer destinado únicamente a los humanos lo envolvió, le gustó. 

Fermin abrió los labios de Gabriel metiendo sus horrendos dedos contra la acuosa boca, sonreía con arrogancia y jugaba con la lengua del arcángel. Por cada empuje de Hebe sus gemidos se perdían contra los dedos del demonio que chupaba reteniendo las náuseas por el sabor a piel muerta, las arcadas que hacía provoca que se meciera hacia atrás, tocaba fondo contra la verga de Hebe abriendo su entrada y llevando lo caliente hasta su estómago. 

—¡Ohh! Si, eso es Gabriel, ¿qué te costaba moverte? Para ser una ramera que disfruta de ser manchado con cualquier cosa en este rico culo, no te ves tan entusiasmado. Déjame ayudarte—habló Hebe colocando una mano contra su rabadilla jugando con el sudor, su otra mano acarició con inesperada suavidad el pene de Gabriel.

—¡Agh!—Gimoteo el celeste dejando caer saliva por toda la mano de Fermin. 

Fermin se carcajeó sacando sus dedos, tomó por la barbilla al arcángel y mirándole a los ojos malva colocó su pene entre esos labios rosas que seguían temblando de miedo. 

—Chupalo,—ordenó el ser de oscuridad. 

Gabriel tuvo dificultad para colocar correctamente la punta chorreante contra su lengua, Hebe seguía provocando un nuevo goce al tomarlo por su pene sin parar de llenarlo.

Agitado y con un entusiasmo que no comprendía de dónde surgía, el arcángel Gabriel lamió todo lo que pudo del gran miembro de Fermin, su lengua pasó por las venas negras que palpitaban contra sus oídos y succiona la glande probando el semen con sabor a carbón. 

—Maldición—dijo Fermin sujetando el cabello de Gabriel, controló sus movimientos haciendo que bajara hasta que la mandíbula del hombre ya no pudo. Obviamente Gabriel era inexperto por lo cual entre la bruma y movimientos contra su voluntad, mordió apenas rozando sus dientes contra Fermin.

—¡Idiota!—Gritó apartándose de él. La cara de Gabriel se llenó de pena, el clamor dio eco contra la habitación haciendo que el arcángel se imaginase pequeño, se sintió horrible por considerarse mal cuando debería ser él quien se enojara, mas ahora solo quería complacer.

Hebe dejó de penetrarlo con rigor pero seguía dentro estirando sus paredes.

—Ey tómalo con calma, mira a este cachorrito—dijo Hebe respirando pesadamente alzando a Gabriel teniéndolo de nuevo contra su pecho, continuó tocando el pene del arcángel frotando su pulgar constantemente contra la roja e hinchada cabeza, esparció el poco semen que salía dándole una sensación de ardor.—Mira cómo llora por ser regañado. 

Gabriel volvió a derramar nuevas lágrimas, sus pestañas tan mojadas que se juntaban molestando su vista. 

—Tienes suerte de ser tan lindo—dijo Fermin besándolo,—suerte de ser tan ignorante—habló entre dientes reanudando el beso. —Suerte de ser… Inocente. 

—Vamos hombre, ¿listo para llenar a esta muñeca?—Dijo Hebe dándole una sonora nalgada a Gabriel haciéndolo gemir contra los labios del demonio. 

Fermin reiteró su sonrisa petulante,—ya quiero correrme en ese ansioso camino que tienes. 

Volvieron a estar en la posición donde comenzaron, ambos demonios aplastando de frente y espalda el cuerpo de Gabriel. Las piernas del arcángel estaban de rodillas y éste también ayudó moviéndose y alzando su gran cuerpo para que Fermin lo abriera con sus dedos, la verga de Hebe hizo su ano muy sensible, casi de inmediato pudo tomar un pene y cuatro dedos. En ningún momento Gabriel dejó de sollozar y gemir de verdadero placer, ese momento fue tranquilo y extrañamente calmo. No obstante llegó la hora de que Fermin se uniera en su entrada. 

La punta caliente del pene de Fermin se abrió paso sin inconveniente, ardía y quemaba, Gabriel arañó la espalda del demonio tratando de soportar el fuego del infierno.

—Mmm, que apretado estas Gabriel—dijo Fermin con sus manos contra la cadera del arcángel moliendo su piel dejando bruscos moretones. 

Hebe se quedó quieto murmurando con lujuria, sus callosas manos no dejaban de pellizcar los pezones de Gabriel haciéndolo retorcerse. Llegó el punto donde perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuando pudo soportar a ambos demonios dentro de él… Simplemente soportó ser violado, se aferró a su captor con uñas y dientes, Fermin gruñia disfrutando del dolor en su espalda.

—Joder, vas a dejar lindos tatuajes—dijo Fermin embistiendole sin verguenza. 

—No… Por favor, ya, ya no puedo más—suplicaba Gabriel sintiendo su vientre apretarse y con la urgencia de liberarse. Sentía que estaba al borde de algo, sin embargo, no comprendía qué. Su pene rozando con la pelvis de Fermin lo volvía loco. 

Hebe calló los sollozos del celeste mordiendo su cuello, no fue amable ni con intenciones de pasión, únicamente lo marcó hasta hacerlo sangrar. 

Entre gritos de Gabriel, Hebe habló en su oído—Mierda, estoy por venirme zorra, vas a tomar todo y guardarlo en este enorme culo tuyo.

Parecía que los dos demonios estaban en una perfecta sincronía sin hablar, penetrando por tiempos a Gabriel, sus vergas se juntaban derramando fluidos por todas las piernas del arcángel. 

—¡Maldita sea puta! Te voy a llenar tanto que te vas a quedar con mi semen por un siglo más.

Pronto una mano detrás del arcángel tomó su miembro masturbandolo con rigor. El orgasmo de Gabriel no tuvo ningún despido, la bruma le recorrió de pies a cabeza corriéndose por todo el pecho de Fermin, las paredes de su trasero se apretaron con dolor haciendo que Hebe y Fermin llegaran al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. 

La habitación fue un desastre de alaridos y gemidos, el semen caliente inundó el cuerpo de Gabriel, lo hizo pesado y con espasmos frágiles. Hebe salió de su trasero lentamente, siguió derramándose sobre su espalda y muslos. En cambio Fermin cumplió lo dicho, lleno al delicado arcángel hasta que hinchó su vientre. 

—Por Satán, que buen revolcón—dijo Hebe resoplando, salió de la cama estirando sus brazos al aire con una gran sonrisa. —No soy fan de los vírgenes, pero Gabriel, tienes un buen coño de hombre ahí abajo—volvió a hablar tomando sus ropas del suelo.

Fermin recostó a Gabriel de espaldas, salió con cuidado dejando brotar el espeso semen del colorado ano del arcángel. 

—Yo amo a los idiotas, me gusta que lloren. —Habló Fermin acariciando las piernas de Gabriel, sus dedos erizando su piel por el frío.—Tus ojos como dos lilas son lo más lindo que he visto. 

Gabriel se mantuvo recostado en la humedad de las sabanas, olores y texturas extrañas, escuchaba las palabras amistosas, sin embargo, era peor saber que alguien después de violarlo podía decirle cosas así. 

Cerró los ojos envolviéndose con sus brazos, no quería volver a moverse. Los dos seres del mal dejaron de hablar pero seguían en el cuarto, sus pisadas aquí y allá atemorizaban a Gabriel. 

Los ángeles no duermen. 

Gabriel deseó poder morir.

Hubo un segundo de total silencio, contó los minutos y solo sus sollozos sonaban. Reteniendo la respiración abrió los ojos observando atento cada esquina esperando encontrarse con alguno de los hombres pero estaba solo. 

Completamente solo. 

La puerta entreabierta dejaba ver el pasillo. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, de verdad amo amo a Gabriel, Jon Hamm es un amor de actor.


End file.
